


477. It's alright, sunlight

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Male, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie tries to get Will's attention while he's working.Based onprompt 28.





	477. It's alright, sunlight

Will kept glancing up, and off to the side. His drawing tablet was right in front of him, references in a collage around the piece he was working on. Meaning he had no professional reason to be looking away. Except to rest his eyes, maybe. Which he wasn't doing...

 

He'd been dutifully working on his commission for the last hour. Collecting information, setting everything up just so, falling into the groove of his work that sometimes - often - lent to Will trailing off to bed like a zombie, eyes split apart in red streaks and back stiff as an ironing board.

Normally when Will got really into his art, there was no getting his attention. Like some people watching their football games, or playing their video games, Will might as well be in another world when he's drawing.

Which was good for business, but bad for Richie.

So Richie had taken it upon himself to figure out how to get Will back from the beyond, when he needed a little attention. First, it was an attempt at making a really nice meal. Which devolved into his second try, which was setting of the smoke alarm. Technically the smoke alarm worked? But Richie wasn't planning on holding a match to the detector every time Will spent much too long staring at his work. In fact, the alarm only partially worked, anyway. Will broke his attention away from his drawing, but it was just to wave a tea towel at the detector until the alarm went off while Richie opened up the windows and turned the oven off, before dumping his own hard work into the sink to soak.

He'd tried playing music too loud, and dancing around the room like it was the most fun he'd ever had.

(Though he wasn't foolish enough to pull Will's rolling desk chair away from his tablet. No. Well. Once. And then Will had set his jaw and got up from the chair, picked a banana up off the counter, and went right back to his desk, pulling his chair along with him, without another word.

'That's not fair. You can't even draw with banana shit all over your hands. You might -' Richie had started to argue, but Will had glared at him, and eaten his banana painstakingly slow while adding songs to a playlist, with his headphones on. Richie had gotten the memo: Don't interrupt-interrupt. Will might find it cute that Richie wanted his attention, but Richie might not find the attention he _got_ so cute, if he went about getting it the wrong way.)

Even strength in numbers didn't work... Inviting friends over and initiating a game night with Will's back turned on them? Richie had been sure Will wouldn't be able to resist caving to a good time. He'd been certain that within a half hour, Will would be saving his work and coming to sit on Richie's lap while they played Spoons or Pig. Or adamantly _not_ in his lap, or any kind of viewing distance while they played Coup or Poker, even. But no. Will had made Richie have a good time all on his own. Like, what the hell?

There'd been a few other attempts. Mostly desperate, silly ones, that Richie didn't even put his full heart into because even _he_ wouldn't get won over by them, if someone were trying to get his attention.

So finally it was time to pull out the big guns. And he didn't mean just whispering raunchy titillation into Will's ear over the back of his chair. He'd tried that already; it didn't fucking work.

It helped that Richie had already been horny all day. (When wasn't he, though, really?) There wasn't really much prep work in the way, but he did decide to flip through some videos on his phone before putting action to his plan. Freshly out of the shower, he'd been an unwrapped towel away, by the time he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and made his way to Will's desk.

Will was a fairly tidy artist. Preferred to have things homely, but not cluttered, around his workspace. A photo of his mom and Jonathan from when it'd been just the three of them. And then a newer one right beside it with Hopper, El, and Will all in frame, too. Luckily they were on the _other_ side of Will's tablet. Along with a pencil jar, notebook, and his own phone. So Richie had space to slide a couch cushion up onto the top of the desk, and then lifted himself back onto it, only jarring Will's desk minutely. Will gave him the barest of glares, just a small twitch of his left cheek, and a short glance up, when Richie was seated, legs dangling over the edge, his ankle next to Will's knee.

He had found it a curious turn of events, but hadn't even fully registered what Richie _wasn't_ wearing, or what he had in his hands. Or really any of the queues that would have tipped him off immediately, if he weren't deep into his fantasy art piece for a new middle Earth-based card game that would be coming out in six months or so, if he stayed on track. Kept on schedule. It was the biggest job he'd ever had, designing tens and tens of creatures to go on the cards...

And not that Richie wasn't proud of him, or happy that he'd landed a gig that was both fun _and_ important, but, Will needed to take more breaks! It was fact. He'd seen it on, like, ten different articles while browsing the web on his phone. Eye strain was a real thing, tablets of all kinds were the enemy. Blink, once in a while, buddy. Or better yet, _look at me_. He'd told Will these things several times over dinner when Will was having art block, or simply didn't feel as attached to what he was doing that day. 

Which, thanks for making Richie feel like second string! 'You only want me when you can't have what you _really_ want.' It was a joke, sort of. And Will would roll his eyes and take Richie's hand, and kiss his knuckles, and be all nauseatingly _sweet_ for the rest of the day.

Then back to work, it was!

Not today, though. No way in hell, Richie thought to himself, stretching his back up against the wall. Not the most comfy of places to be doing this... If he stayed there longer than he planned - if Will was hellishly resistant - then the back of his head was liable to fall asleep against the wall, with a matching pain in Richie's neck.

If the tension in his shoulders was anything to go by, Richie needed this for himself as much as he needed it for Will (for himself). So he unrolled the top of his towel, where it had been cinched, and tossed either side away from his center, exposing his half hard cock to the air. He slotted his closest foot into the extra space of Will's padded faux-leather chair for leverage, and then pooled lubricant into his palm before biting down on his lip, and taking himself in hand.

On the first stroke up Richie felt his nerves light up, and a soft, contented sigh escaped between his parted lips. He'd have to be careful not to actually put any force on his foot, not to move Will's chair. That would cross the line. But simply touching it was allowed. So Richie, with his neck bent up along the wall, and his hips angled out from the wall, one leg spilling over the desk, and the other shakily planted next to Will's ass, Richie began stroking himself off with intent.

The second Richie's leg had officially entered Will's space, he'd glanced up again. Curious as to what Richie's plan was, and how close he'd come to getting himself into trouble. His breath caught when his eyes stuttered over Richie in recognition of his nudity. And not just that, but the fact that his hand was working up and down his erection, growing harder by the second.

Will swallowed again, and forced his eyes back to the screen before him. Never mind the fact that his hand didn't move for a full twenty seconds as he tried not to shift in his seat, his pants growing tighter at the crotch.

Since Richie'd been in the shower, Will hadn't needed to wear his headphones to avoid audio distraction. So every little huff of breath Richie ghosted out over his own chest, every little whine went straight from Will's ears to his dick. And while it was tempting to throw his headphones on and tune Richie out, it was even _more_ tempting not to. Will had himself convinced he could be good, if he just kept working through it. Let Richie finish and then put himself away and Will would be fine.

Okay, maybe, Richie thought to himself, when Will didn't immediately give in, or at least attempt to get Richie to _stop_ or even wait for him until later, maybe a lanky, uncombed mess of a human with his cock out in an uncomfortable position, head angled like some kind of alien, _wasn't_ the most attractive thing ever. Maybe he was stupid for thinking this would work in any way, shape, or form. Maybe it was a lost cause and he'd just have to spend the next two months getting himself off on their bed to the thoughts of his own boyfriend paying him a little god damn attention with any earnestness not propelled by guilt.

But he wasn't going to give up! Even if his back _did_ protest and whine about it for the next five hours.

And, actually, Richie might have given up for comfort's sake within a few minutes, if he didn't catch the way Will's eyes kept flicking off his screen into his direction just after Richie found the sweet spot of his perineum, and crooked his head back as precum leaked out onto his stomach and a broken moan left his mouth. Yeah. Tilting his head back down and opening his eyes to Will's shifty gaze and reddening cheeks _definitely_ gave Richie some much-needed support.

After that, after Will _kept_ looking away from his work, Richie couldn't help the smirk on his face as he kept jerking himself off. Now fully erect, and wondering if his position on the desk was stable enough to allow him to finger himself open without falling off and breaking his neck.

He considered asking Will for help. Prompting him. But the idea of getting Will away from his damn table with _just_ the wrecked noises he pulled from his own chest? God it gave him fire. Richie knew how to use his imagination, at least. He could picture Will sliding over in his chair, lining his tongue up with Richie's hole and teasing him while Richie tried to remember how to breathe, before finally fucking into him, knocking Richie's hand off his cock to take over, himself, and eating Richie out until he was writhing on top of Will's desk, cumming over his stomach with steady pulls of his cock and Will's hand wrapped bruisingly tight around his thigh, holding him up and open.

Or getting out of his chair entirely to stand before him, fingering Richie open so that Richie would beg Will to fuck him for real, and Will would oblige, only unzipping his jeans before slipping his cock out of his boxers and pressing forward achingly slow, Richie's ankles on Will's shoulders, or pulling him in over and over, around his waist.

Richie whined, and nearly lost his footing, nearly pushed into Will's chair as he bit into his lip and thumbed over his own nipple.

With a sharp inhale, Richie decided his head couldn't take it. He readjusted himself, and the cushion below him. So that he was lying back over the cushion, one foot planted on the ground, the other back in Will's space on his chair, and his dick curving up toward his stomach in his hand, as he thrust his hips forward into the circle of it, sweet and just tight enough to tease himself closer to the edge he knew he didn't want to cross without Will.

Will whose eyes had been off his art, pen limp in his hand, as soon as he realized Richie was humping into his own fist like it was some sort of sex toy.

Which Richie didn't notice, now much more at ease with his position and enjoying himself too much to keep his eyes open, until Will let out the softest little whimper beside him. Pulling a chuckle from low in Richie's belly. Abdomen shaking with it as he stilled his hips, and bent an elbow back onto the cushion so he could direct his attention to Will.

"Babe," Will muttered softly, tone pleading, but weak with it. Lacking true motivation. "I'm never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that... Please."

Richie tightened his grasp on his dick, burrowing his eyes into Will's as he fucked his hand again, eyes glazing over as he teased his own slit and imagined Will's mouth coming to suck around his head. "Baby, if it's so distracting, I think I know a way you can make this go by faster. You wouldn't even have to leave your desk..."

Will smiled softly at that, amused, hand falling from his thigh to in-between, giving himself a less-than-subtle squeeze through his pants. Then he rolled his eyes and huffed out a little breath through his nose. "We're gonna break my tablet if we stay here."

"Oh no, what a travesty," Richie said, sarcasm lacing each word. Like, yeah, it would suck because Will would be sad, but also, thank _god_. What a miracle that would be. Apart from the whole one-two day shipping thing that existed these days. But it'd be _enough_. Well, it'd be something, anyway.

As Will's shoulders deflated over the tone of his voice, Richie thought perhaps he'd made too much of an ass of himself. Ruined anything he'd been building up to. But then Will was tentatively reaching out, and taking Richie's cock in his soft, warm hand. Fingers pudgier than Richie's own, and shorter.

Head falling back, Richie's eyes closed, and he keened under the new weight of Will's touch. "Richie," Will said softly, taking the slowest route possible, in dragging Richie's orgasm from him. _If_ that was what he intended to do. "I know you're not getting enough of me right now. But I promise once this job is done, I won't have to take another for at least a month. And I can spend _as much_ time with you as you want."

"That's not true," Richie said, breathing out hotly, rocking his hips up to try to quicken Will's pace. Will clicked his tongue at that rising from his chair, and wrapping his arm around Richie's back. Richie was now straddling Will's hips in mid air. Inner thighs against rough denim, and Will's flannel shirt brushing against his erection, where Will's hand wasn't engulfing him. Richie whined again, trying to buck up, and finding himself immobile in Will's steadfast hold.

"What do you mean?" Will asked seriously, brow furrowed as he thumbed at the vein beneath Richie's head. Causing more precum to dribble up from his slit.

Richie swallowed, then forced himself to breathe evenly for a moment before answering. "I mean, I have work, too. You're not coming to work with me, are you? So you _can't_ spend as much time with me as I want."

Will's mouth quirked up, halfway at that, eyes turning soft and warm, and maybe just a little bit sad. "Oh," he said.

And Richie didn't know whether to find the patronizing tone agonizingly hot in the moment, or hurtful.

Apparently it was hot, that won out, because when the seam of Will's jeans rubbed up against his perineum, and Will tightened his grasp on the next slide upward, Richie's mouth fell open, breath silently kicked out from his lungs, with how rich it felt. How deep from within, the pleasant ache was pulled out of him. "Will," he cried, as Will's stroking picked up speed, making Richie's thighs twitch at Will's hips, and god was he gonna cum like this? Before they really, truly did _anything_ together?

"Rich, I _love_ you," Will said. Like Richie'd forgotten it, but that it was so fucking obvious. Richie bit into his lower lip, and found his hips free to rock, as Will loosened his grip at Richie's back, to find his hole. Middle finger teasing it in circles until Richie thought he was going to explode from want. "I have an important job to do, baby, but I promise nothing'll ever be as important as you."

It was broken, what came out of Richie's mouth next. And it made his face burn with shame, but Will wouldn't stop teasing him, pulling pleasure from him, even as he said, "Then why don't you _act_ like it?"

At that, Will's breath left him. Will's hands stopped, and Richie finally relaxed into his touch, body tired and letting go, as he brought a hand up to his face, fingers getting underneath his glasses to rub at his eyes. Something deep in Will's stomach turned over, and then he was scrambling to pull Richie up, and into his chest. Hugging at his lower back, and pressing his lips to the underneath of Richie's ear.

Richie, who wasn't sure whether to cling to the act of affection, or to push himself out of it in an act of rebellion, simply decided not to do anything at all.

"Hey..." Will said softly, into Richie's neck, before kissing at Riche's jaw. "What's going on...?"

He didn't want to say, because suddenly it felt so _stupid_ and childish. But he was already melting into Will's hug despite himself, and the temptation to rest his face on Will's shoulder was growing more and more by the second. "I'm not asking for a lot," he said weakly, trying to sound more stubborn than hurt. He didn't think he was, anyway. "Just fifteen minutes away from your tablet, with me, and then you can go back to it. It's not like I'm asking you to never work again."

Will's brow furrowed, and he hugged Richie tighter. "Okay," Will said, quiet, and slow, processing. "You know that - " Will sighed, mostly at himself, and then pulled back enough to look into Richie's eyes. His glasses askew slightly from before. Will hesitated over the idea of fixing them, but he didn't want to make more of a mess than he already had. "Rich, I _notice_ you. All the time. While I'm working... And if you need." Will paused again, huffing in frustration that momentarily made Richie brittle-stiff in his arms. 

" _Hey_ ," Will said again, with more purpose this time, looking back at Richie's face, after such a cold response. "I'm frustrated with myself, not you." Richie seemed to soften at that. At least a little. Eyes glancing down to meet Will's.

A prickle of hope went up Will's spine, pushing him to press a kiss to the side of Richie's chin, before continuing. "I didn't... read you well. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't realize that you just wanted a few minutes, just the two of us. I - I thought it... I thought it was like a game for you. That you were having fun, and knew that I was paying attention to you. Just not like, vocally, because my brain can only do so many things at once. I swear to God, Richie, I notice you all the time. Even when you're not trying. I - fucking missed you while you were in the shower today..."

"You did?"

It was the surprise in Richie's voice that broke Will's heart. Not even just the fact Richie didn't realize, but that he sounded surprised that would even be a possibility.

" _Richie_..." Will didn't even know where to _begin_. Hell, if he could have Richie in his lap the whole time he was working, he fucking _would_. But it just wouldn't work. "Of course I did. I always miss you when you aren't here. I mean, sure, my work goes by faster when I'm alone." Mostly. Sometimes he'd end up so ridiculously lonely for Richie that even _that_ would become a distraction. Richie... Jesus, he had no idea. "But the only reason that makes me happy is because then it means I get to spend more time with you sooner, rather than later."

Expression shifting, becoming less stony and guarded, Richie searched Will's eyes, finding only honesty there. "Okay, but. Can we revisit what I said about just getting you away for like fifteen minutes at a time? I'll even take ten. Just."

"Yeah," Will breathed, earnest and warm across Richie's neck. "Sure, of course. I'm sorry... I should've known better. From now on. Fifteen minute breaks. Just tell me when. I'll save and come back to it."

Although this promise made a huge part of Richie happy, he also couldn't help but feel a little selfish, with Will readily agreeing. Finally, Richie returned the hug, pulling Will up into his chest as he said, "But not if you're on a roll. It'll ruin the whole flow of everything..."

Maybe that was true, Will knew. But it'd be worth it, and maybe 'flow' was just a crutch he was using anyway. And if it turned out it wasn't, and significantly affected his work, then maybe they'd have to figure something out that was a little more intricate. Whatever the case, Will _wasn't_ going to purposely neglect Richie. The truth was, maybe it wasn't very fair that Will didn't just set his work hours to match Richie's, even though he technically could. If he wanted, while Richie was at the station, Will could pretend their home was an office and work the same hours, dutifully, inspiration or not. He just _hadn't_ , because he didn't think he had to. And if that was about to change, so be it. Maybe that was just part of growing up.

"Even if it does, I don't care, Richie. It might make it more difficult at times, but so what? You come first. _We_ come first. And... anyway, you've been right all those times you've said breaks are healthy. They are. I just... didn't have enough reason to listen. But now I do."

Richie sighed, happy, and releasing some of his nerves while others bubbled to the surface. "Well, whatever, as long as you promise not to resent me."

Will smiled half way, and then completely, when Richie bit into his shoulder, and his hand fell to grope Will's ass. "Still rowdy after all that?" Will asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Only kinda," Richie admitted, into Will's shirt.

Humming softly, Will rubbed Richie's back, caressing the knobs of his spine, and helping him mold to Will's body more, as he relaxed. "I think today we should have a longer break, don't you?" Will asked, warm and playful, laughing under his breath when Richie nodded his head urgently. "Have more lube?" Richie nodded more gently this time, and then jumped when Will lightly smacked his ass, saying, "Good."

Sitting back in his chair, Will took the bottle from Richie, spreading some onto his fingers before replacing it on the desk. He smiled mischievously when Richie looked at him, clearly confused as to what Will intended to do, and where. "You said I wouldn't have to leave my desk, right? Well come, sit." Richie's cock twitched at that, and he grazed his eyes over Will and the chair both, eyebrows halfway up his forehead.

It took some finessing, but Richie got a leg under each arm of Will's seat, chest pressed to chest. Face pressed to neck, when Will found his hole again, with slick, circling fingers, as his other wrapped around Richie's hard-on and began stroking him nice and easy. "Come here, baby," Will said quietly, urging Richie into a deep kiss, one hand in Will's hair, the other braced along the back of the chair as Will finally pressed in, and began fingering him just as slow as everything else.

Richie broke the kiss a few moments later, breath caught out, and his forehead pressed, heated, to Will's. "Will, stop fucking around, please?"

He'd only been turned on for-fucking-ever, and now that he was feeling better, emotionally, he just wanted to cum so he could unwind the rest of the way, and relax into some cartoons, while lounging on the couch in loose sweats and a tank top.

Will made like he was half-pouting, half-mocking as he said, "I thought you wanted my attention? No?" and pressed a second finger in alongside the first, picking up his speed along Richie's ruddy cock, despite his words. If Richie wanted to cum, then fine. After Will said his piece, he latched his mouth onto Richie's neck, laving at the clean skin there, sucking, grazing it with his teeth as he scissored Richie open and toyed with his slit. "Want me to fuck you, baby?" Will asked, breath ghosting cool across the wet mark he'd left on Richie's neck, making him shiver.

"Or maybe you just want to sit in my lap like this? Sit on my cock, while I work. Trying to hump my stomach for some relief, but you know you couldn't... Not if I'm drawing. You'd have to sit super still, Richie... It might drive you crazy, but at least we'd be close, right baby?" Will bit at his neck again, then, pulling a guttural moan from Richie's mouth, and then a wrecked sob, as Richie's toes grasped at the hard wood flooring, and he thrust his face into Will's neck.

"Shit, yeah," Richie whined. Open, and honest, striking heat through Will's core.

" _Yeah_?" Will breathed out, dazed and a little lightheaded as his hands stuttered.

"Yes. Please," Richie said, again, pressing frantic kisses to Will's neck, collar bone, shoulder - anything he could as Will practically _pet_ inside his hole, slow and deep, and while he circled Richie's head with his thumb, and then over the vein, again and again until Richie was shuddering over him.

Will didn't know what to say... He didn't think he could actually let Richie do that. Not, if he really wanted to work. But maybe some time they could pretend. Not today though. Not with a deadline looming and Will wanting to be so much closer to the finish line. Still, the fact that Richie wanted him to _play_ with him like that, was making it difficult to think about anything _else_. "Maybe someday, sweetheart," Will muttered, pressing a gentle kiss to Richie's cheek. "But right now, I want you to cum."

After that, Will worked Richie over fast and hard, cracking Richie open until his cum was spilling out onto Will's shirt, hips jerking up into Will's hand of their own accord, while Richie cried out Will's name into his shoulder.

Will stroked his back after that, for a few minutes. Until he was almost certain Richie was going to fall asleep there. "Baby. Gotta get changed now..."

"What about you?" Richie asked softly, grinding down into Will's lap, and his noticeable erection.

"'m fine," Will said soft, and warm, smiling as he turned adoring eyes on Richie. "Later. Tonight," Will assured him. Richie could take care of him then. Maybe it would give Will motivation. And if _that_ didn't work, he could just have Richie blow him when it proved too much of a distraction.

Richie swallowed thickly, and then wrapped his arms around Will's neck quickly. "I love you," he said. Urgent, and sincere.

Will's face crumpled just a little under the weight of it, and he he held Richie back just as tight. "I love you, too. I'm gonna be better, Richie, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ryan Cabrera's "[On the Way Down](http://www.metrolyrics.com/on-the-way-down-lyrics-ryan-cabrera.html)"


End file.
